


Harmless

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It was meant to be harmless.  A re-bound, a simple bit of fun..she never expected to fall in love...not with him





	Harmless

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

I _loved_ him, with all of my heart.

We _were_ perfect, we _were_ happy.

 

He _was_ sweet and charming and he made me laugh and _always_ made me happy.  He made me the _happiest_ girl in the world.

 

I _hate_ him, with a passion.

I was _not_ perfect enough, and I do not think I will _ever_ be happy again.

 

I realize he was _never_ sweet, he was a liar, he was _not_ charming, and he was _cruel._   He now makes me _cry_ and I feel constantly _depressed._

I am the _saddest_ girl in the world.

 

I remember the day I found out.  Clear as crystal, it plays in my mind over and over.  

We had fought; over…I can’t even remember it was so pathetic.

I had gone to apologise, to be the bigger person, to make my peace because for some reason it had gotten so blown up and had boiled over.

I had gone to his house.  I knew that his parents weren’t home, I was meant to be there with him.  No one answered the door when I rang the bell, so I took the spare key from under the pansy pot at the front porch and made my way up to the third floor of the house and to his bedroom.  I had been to this house so many times; I knew it inside and out.  

I could hear noises coming from the room.  Noises that should not be coming from that room.

I turned the door knob and walked in to find my world crash down.  

My love, my life, my world was lying on top of my enemy, my hate.  

 

“Ohh!” I gasped.

 

Both head turned my way and I found his dark eyes pouring into mine.

 

“Rosie…what are you doing here?!” He did not sound like someone who cared that they had just been walked in on.  He sounded like someone who was angry that I was even in his very presence.

 

The girl, Chloe Stemming, laughed, a hallow, bitter laugh.  “Aw has little Rosie found something she doesn’t like the look of?  Go home Nicholls, you’re not wanted.  You never were.”

 

My heart stopped.  It hit me all at once.  The fighting, the affection that got less and less each time we saw each other.  Chloe had been with Daniel, my Daniel before.  

 

“How long?” I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer.

 

He was standing now, his brown dressing robe tied loosely around his body.  She was still in the bed, sheets just covering her.  “Rosie…”

 

“Tell me!” I needed to know.  I needed to know how long my world was really in disaster.

 

Daniel sighed and looked at Chloe who was smirking.

 

“Tell her babe” she exaggerated the last word for my purposes only, “she wants to know.”

 

He looked at me.  My body was shaking with fear, with anger and with desperation.

 

“Four months.”

 

Bang.

 

That was it.

 

I ran.

 

I ran and ran and ran.

 

I ran and I did not stop.

 

My life was a lie.  The last year and a bit was a total lie.

 

My heart had completely and utterly snapped in two…no.  No, it had smashed into millions are pieces that would never be able to be found again.

 

But he, oh, he saved me.

  



End file.
